Only Hope
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Miku was cold and lost out in the snow, but someone came to take her home. Unfortunately, no matter how long he waited, and no matter how long he sang, he could not do much for her...
1. Only Hope

**OMG! My first Vocaloid fanfic ever!! Okay I don't know much about them so don't kill me if I got some things wrong. I don't really know how they speak or what their deals are so not everything's perfect. So if something's wrong, just change it around in your mind and leave the fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid in any way, shape or form. Nor do I own any of the Japanese products. Songfic song by Mandy Moore.**

* * *

Only Hope

Snow was falling everywhere.

Everything was white.

The tree's branches were being weighed down with the burdens, leaning over as though the entire mass would snap and fall at any second. The ground was blanketed in thick, cotton covers that could make even the lightest being on earth sink several feet into its deathly cold depths.

A girl with long, green pigtails had decided earlier that day to go outside and dance in the snow, since it was such a rare thing to her and she had little knowledge of it. So, without telling Meiko or Kaito, she had set out that morning to play in the white stuff falling from the sky.

"The clouds," she had said to herself. "The clouds, they are bursting and falling down." And she had danced and danced in the snow, humming a tune that came to her mind. It started as nothing more than a tune, but as she went on dancing, she had turned it into a song and she had created the entire song, lyrics and all.

At the time, she had not realized just how cold the snow had been, and that she had gotten horribly lost and had no idea where home was, since she had been having so much fun dancing and humming and twirling through the trees, sometimes even trying to catch white things on her tongue. She had remembered shivering as it melted in her mouth, but now the shivering that she felt was unbearable. In her short skirt and not even full sleeves on her arms, the only thing that kept her from freezing over like the snowflakes was her long hair that draped across her shoulders and arms. But now, even her hair was frozen and cold and she was feeling sleepy.

"T-The clouds…" She whispered to herself, turning her face up gingerly towards the white sky behind the swaying trees. "W…why…are the clouds…broken? Why are they…falling…on me? What did I do?" She wanted to cry; she really did. She loved the sky and the clouds and how they changed colors every day.

Finally unable to go one step farther, the girl collapsed into the snow. She lay on her side, panting slowly, watching her breath come out in white puffs. A smile crossed her lips. "The little clouds…are inside me…" Her pretty green eyes closed slowly and she no longer felt cold, just numb, so cold that she was not even cold anymore.

She listened to the silence around her for what she thought to be an eternity.

But suddenly, she thought she heard something, like…someone walking…towards her? "Meiko-san…Kaito…san…" Her voice was rough and cracked and she tried to lift her eyelids to no avail. But she thought she heard someone calling her name…

"Miku? Miku!" he was…worried, maybe even scared.

Rushing footsteps,"Kaito…san…?" she managed to blink one eye open. Then she saw him, his blue eyes full of concern and fear. She was then given strength by some unseen force and pushed herself up out of the pile of snow she lay in.

He grasped her arm and helped her stand, though she was wobbly and shaking. He wrapped his long, comfortable, thick scarf around her neck and she believed that she smiled, and then she realized she was not numb anymore. She was almost…warm.

She fell forward towards him and was vaguely aware of strong, safe arms holding her for a moment, hugging her, sharing his warmth with her. Then, she felt the ground disappear beneath her and he lifted her up bridal style against his chest.

"Ka…Kaito-san…Gomen ne…I wanted…to play outside…" She tried so hard to tell him she was sorry.

"Baka." He told her softly. "Don't talk. Sleep now, my princess." And he squeezed her tighter and began humming a song.

But not just any song.

It was the song that she had made up herself, while dancing in the snow.

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul**_

_**It's the one that I've tried, **_

_**To write over and over again,**_

_**I'm awake in the infinite cold**_

_**But you sing to me over, and over**_

_**And over again**_

Miku did not know how long Kaito had carried her, but when she next opened her eyes, she did not see white snow, but instead a white jacket.

Kaito was still carrying her through the woods. She hoped he was not lost too. But as she turned her head away from his chest and squinted her green eyes off into the distance, she could see the faint outline of their house. She smiled a bit.

Kaito must have just realized that she had awoken for he gazed down at her with relief in his blue eyes.

"Miku." He said. "Thank goodness." He would have loved to break out into a strong dash towards their home, but she had been so cold and limp in his arms that he thought moving too fast might shatter her like an icicle.

She was still cold; too cold.

"Kaito-san? Are we…?" She did not finish right away, for her lungs clenched and her little, robotic heart shuddered and she coughed violently. Kaito hugged her tighter to him, a pained expression on his face as he watched her, unable to help. Then, she slowly lifted her head again to have her beautiful emerald irises stare up into his azure ones. "Are we almost home?" she finished.

"Yes." He replied. "Almost."

"Thank goodness…" she murmured softly as her head fell to the side again, against his chest. Kaito bit his lip.

He knew she was too cold.

There was…nothing he could do.

_**So I lay my head back down,**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray**_

_**To be only yours, **_

_**I pray, to be only yours**_

_**I know now, you're my Only Hope.**_

Kaito burst through the front door of the house.

A startled Meiko, who had been sitting at the kitchen table, sliding her coat on, jumped up out of her seat in shock.

"K-Kaito-kun? Miku-chan? What happened?!" she cried.

Kaito faked a small grin. "She fell asleep while out for a walk." He lied. She did not need to know. "She'll be fine." His voice almost choked, but he prevented it. "Could you… just change her into something warm before you go to the store?" He asked.

"Of course!" Meiko rushed over to them, leaving her coat on as she gently removed Miku from his arms and into her own. Her eyes widened in shock. "She's…she's so cold! Are you sure she's okay?"

The two older Vocaloid stared each other in the eyes for a long moment.

"Yes." Kaito finally replied.

Meiko stared at him a moment longer before lowering her gaze, bowing her head.

"I'll go change her…into her favorite dress." She announced quietly. And then she was off with the limp girl in her arms.

"Arigatou." Kaito called softly after her.

Meiko dressed her 'little sister' in Miku's favorite dress, as she promised. It was a long black dress with black sleeves and white cuffs and collar. She brushed the small chunks of ice out of her long, emerald hair. She then lay her down on her big bed, covered with thick, dark purple blankets and pillows and lace. Meiko looked down at the newest member of the Vocaloid and then reached down and hugged her. Then, she stood up and made for the kitchen. She gave Kaito a solemn look, hugged him as well, and then she was gone.

Kaito made his way into Miku's room, taking his blue scarf from the bedpost where Meiko had left it for him. He slid it around his neck, pulled up a chair by her bedside and pulled the blankets over her small, shuddering form.

Then, he began to hum and then sing her song, for he thought she might find it relaxing and calming.

"_Staring back at you_

_Staring back at me_

_Inside of our own closed-off world_

_Acting oblivious_

_But yet, we both pretend_

_That our intoxication will be sensed."_

Here, he paused, reaching forward and sliding his hands under the covers to find hers. He grasped them firmly from where they lay on her small stomach, and she seemed completely still to the eye, but he could feel the weak rise and fall of her body as she breathed shallowly. He continued his song.

"_As time, time passes by_

_I feel that my heart_

_Must keep hidden_

_So I may approach you_

_I heave a sigh, because around you _

_I feel far from myself…"_

Again he paused, trying to keep his voice from cracking. Keeping one hand on hers, he reached up with his other to her long, silky, emerald hair that matched her eyes wonderfully. He rested his hand on her forehead, and was still shocked to find her so terribly cold. But her mouth was slightly open, and he could still feel her breathing gently, so he kept the smile on his face.

For now.

_**Sing to me the song, of the stars**_

_**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing**_

_**And laughing again,**_

_**When it feels like my dreams are so far**_

_**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me**_

_**Over again**_

Miku could feel a slight pressure on her stomach, but it was not rough or uncomfortable.

It was quite warm and reassuring.

Slowly, beautiful emerald eyes blinked themselves open until the blur faded into clear, sharp vision. The first things she saw were lovely azure irises staring back at her. They were full of relief and joy, though sadly, she did not know that he was hiding his true emotions with this façade.

"Kaito-san…" Her once adorable, tinkling voice was now nothing more than a deathly silent rasp. But it was still the most adorable, tinkling sound Kaito had ever heard.

A smile crossed her lips but it was short-lived, for her chest heaved with a series of painful coughs. She hunched over as though she were going to be sick; all her insides, both circuits and not, felt hard and stiff. Kaito reached forward immediately to hold her, one arm across her collarbones and the other softly rubbing her back. For several moments, he just patted her head, her hair, and down to her back again, humming the calming tune he had just been singing, all the while whispering,"Shh. Shh."

Finally, Miku ceased her coughing but it did not sound as though it had stopped. Instead, it sounded as though she were too fragile and exhausted to cough any more. He just held her limp form in his arms after that, and did not keep track of the time.

He rubbed her arms and kept her as warm as possible, tightening his embrace whenever she shivered. She did not cough any more after that, but she did sneeze - the cutest sneeze in the world. He chuckled lightly at the noise and she gave a small, tired giggle as well. He then slowly laid her back down on the bed, pulling the purple blankets up over her black dress and up to her neck. But she hesitated in laying her head down on her pillow. "Miku?" Kaito asked softly, concerned. "Doushita?"

"Mm…my head hurts." She panted. It felt as though she would never be able to lift it again once she laid it down. And Kaito knew her feelings were probably all too truthful.

"Daijobu." He told her with a grin. With some effort, the girl reflected the smile, and with his help, leisurely came to rest her head back onto her soft big pillow. And it had never felt more heavenly.

"Kaito-san?" she breathed, her eyes beginning to close again. "Can you…will you stay with me…until I...fall asleep…?" She was fading fast.

"Hai, Princess." He replied. "Until you fall asleep."

The boy was pained deeply in knowing that there was nothing more he could do for her.

_**So I lay my head back down**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray**_

_**To be only yours, **_

_**I pray, to be only yours**_

_**I know now, you're my Only Hope**_

Kaito pulled her arms from under the covers and rested them on her stomach, taking her hands again.

He continued to sing verse after verse of the song. He did not know how many times he sang it in his smooth, wonderful voice, but he was just getting to the of the final verse when Miku's eyes opened again.

"_Even though I'm after you_

_All I hear is "please capture me"_

_Let me just say, inside of you_

_I see myself_

_Hiding in your memories_

_To be linked with the scent of your sweat_

_I might merely be affected…"_

As the song ended again, Kaito took a moment to gaze down at her beautiful face.

Her white skin was even paler than it used to be, and he reached over and ran his hand down her soft, smooth cheek. Then he twirled his long, slim fingers through her light emerald tresses. He began singing the song over from the start and he was beyond surprised when she managed to crack her big, sparkling eyes open again to look up at him.

Sadly, however, those sparks were quickly fading.

Kaito gave her a warm smile but it was full of sorrow. His poor princess could not stay awake nor even sleep for more than a few moments.

"Can I sing too?" she asked, and his eyes softened even more if possible at the fact that she thought she needed to ask permission to do the thing she was meant to do.

"Of course, my princess." And then he began to sing the song over again, and as he came to the second verse, her small, weak voice joined in coyly. Despite her frozen lungs, her voice was just as beautiful as ever despite a slight rasp. As the song finally finished, Miku sighed and Kaito stroked her long, green locks.

"Name." She murmured to him. "It needs a name."

"Hm…" he was thoughtful for a moment. "We must name it after you, my princess. My Snow White," he said, running his hand over her alabaster face. "My sleeping beauty," he added as she yawned a bit. "My tragic Cinderella." He finished, saying the second word so softly she did not hear it.

"Yes. That's it." She decided. "Cinderella, and…" She pondered for a moment, closing her eyes, and Kaito thought this time they really would not open again, but they did. "Cantar. It's Spanish for 'Sing'. That's it. Cantarella." She concluded.

"Lovely." He nodded. "Cantarella it is."

There was a brief pause.

"Kaito-san?"

"Hai?"

"Am I…going to die?"

"…No." He lied. But she saw through it and smiled sadly.

"Kaito-san." She whispered again. "Am I going to die?" Her voice was a bit more firm this time, telling him that she needed to hear the truth from his mouth. He sighed.

"Yes."

Another pause.

"Once more."

"Of course."

And the two began the song yet again.

_**I give you my destiny**_

_**I'm giving you all of me**_

_**I want your symphony**_

_**Singing in all that I am**_

_**At the top of my lungs**_

_**I'm giving it back**_

When they had finished their song, the younger Vocaloid spoke again.

"Kaito-san…I don't want to die...at least…not lonely…you're my only hope not to die alone." Her fading eyes were pleading.

"Fear not, my princess." He whispered, squeezing her hands tightly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of elixir, with liquid stained the dark crimson color of blood. Miku did not know where or how he had attained it, but he had, and he must have been saving it. "I shall shortly follow." He announced. She gave a small grin.

"Gomen ne, Kaito-san…for being so selfish…because I want you all to myself. Forever. Whatever happens and wherever I am…" All of a sudden, it was as though it had just become harder to breathe. "I want you to come with me. Gomen ne…"

"I'll always be with you." He promised.

"I'm…going to miss…Meiko onee-san." Her chest was heaving with the effort now. She sat up a bit, desperately leaning towards him and grasping his sleeve. He smiled and embraced her before slowly moving her back to rest against her pillow. As he moved to pull away, she stopped him.

"Wait…Please…_please_ … hold me…" He moved his chair as close to her bed as possible so that he was only a few mere inches away from her. He then took her into his arms one final time, feeling her heart pounding throughout her body. She was breathing heavily over his shoulder, fighting for air, yet she still managed to speak. "Kaito…san." She felt…so cold again… "I'm selfish. I want only you. Do…do you…?"

"Hai." He answered. "I want no one else. You're only mine and I'm only yours."

"And you're only mine…and I'm only yours." She repeated.

"I'll be right behind you, my princess."

"I know you will."

"I love you, Miku."

"I…love you too…" she breathed and he kissed her lips.

Then, he felt her heartbeat slow and weaken, until her little heart finally fluttered to a stop.

Kaito kept holding her, and sang her her song one last time.

As he did so, he uncapped his small bottle.

He kissed her one last time before drinking all of the poison, and then, he fell next to her, the last note of 'Cantarella' hanging off his tongue.

* * *

**A/N: Aww sad neh? Sorry but it needed to be this way. If you didn't like this ending though, there's an alternate ending in the next chapter ;3 But if you liked this one, you don't have to read it. So did you like it? Remember, it's my frist Vocaloid fic so don't kill me for innacuracy thanks!**

**Please review!!**


	2. Alternate Ending

**Just in case you didn't like the last ending or if you wanted a bit more. I personally like adding this one on :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

Alternate ending

Kaito waited a few seconds longer until he heard someone from behind him call "And Cut!" followed by many complements and words of relief that their romantic tragedy film was completed.

Kaito pushed himself up off the big purple bed and grinned widely. Miku sat up beside him with a smile of her own, letting out a big breath.

"That was some amazing acting, Miku!" He complemented.

"You too, Kaito-san." She said, hugging him tightly, relived that all the acting was finally over.

They heard several sets of footsteps approaching from behind them and the couple turned in time to see two identical blonde heads running towards them. Rin flung her arms around Kaito while Len jumped onto the bed and did the same to Miku.

"It was so real!" He cried. "I thought you really died for a moment!"

"Me too!" Agreed his twin.

"That really was a nice job, you two." Added another voice as Meiko came up and hugged all four of them. Miku made a fake choking sound and they all laughed and smiled.

"I'm so glad we're finally finished!" Miku squealed in delight.

"Come on." Meiko said. "Let's all go out to celebrate."

"Yay!" the twins cheered.

"We can get ice cream!" Kaito put in.

"YAY!" This time Miku joined in too, since the day had come when they had invented leek-flavored ice cream.

"Hold on, let me just change out of this dress." She threw the blankets off of her and headed for her room to change to her favorite outfit.

And once she had changed, the five members of the Vocaloid family set out together; Meiko in front, and the twins skipping along on either side of Kaito and Miku, who held hands in the center of them all, and they all began humming to the tune of Cantarella.

* * *

**A/N: Fin! Okay not much but still, at least it reassures they're not really dead, neh? That's why I put this out as a possible ending :3 I mean who would really want them dead?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!!**


End file.
